A Day in the Life of Yuuki Nao
by CrazedChakra101
Summary: It's the random moments in our life that make our days special. Nao & Natsuki. Changed my mind and made this a one shot.


Days in the Life of Yuuki Nao

Drabble One: Aftermath

D/C: Mai Hime? Mine? Don't make me laugh.

Yuuki Nao rarely weighed the consequences of her actions. She did whatever came to mind and did not bother for the thoughts of others. The decisions that shaped her life were based on her ideals and hers alone, and no one could make her detract from them. Few people actually understood her, and as lonely as it sometimes got, she did not want their understanding, nor their pity.

Everyone had demons to face, and how they dealt with them was not her business. She herself was not in denial, like the rest of those who had suffered through the events of the Festival. Running away from the memories was an escape worthy of cowards; and Nao was stronger than that.

She had faced down her demons...And won.

Regardless of what has been said, love does not heal all wounds. Love can never erase the scars left by agony and loss, and nor can it quell a heart lost to misgiving and despair. But it'd be a lie to say that love doesn't matter. The presence of loved ones always makes the difference.

Even if said loved one was a bit of an emotional klutz, oblivious and unaware, for the most part.

Seedy joints were not common hunting grounds for redheaded Sister of the Fuuka Chapel, and they definitely were not her favorite spots. For one thing, the hazy, smoke filled atmosphere was doing nothing to brighten her current mood. She was not in the best of spirits, and the reek of strong liquor and the lingering smoke were not doing her any favors.   
Admittedly, the Rorschach Bar was a huge cut above the lonely, trash ridden alleyways, but it wasn't like Nao to confine herself to an enclosed space. Despite her reputation, the girl was not a sociable type. She did not trust people lightly. In fact, she hardly trusted anyone at all.

Little wonder why she valued her privacy.

Still, it was nice to have company, if only once in a while.

Tonight was an unscheduled visit, and unplanned one at that. Their next gathering was not supposed to be until the next week! Showing up so unexpectedly would make her seem sort of needy...

But it couldn't be helped. Her plans for the evening had gone completely astray, and she had had to resort to drastic measures to break out. Unlike her previous conquests, things had gotten complicated. The bastard she had hoodwinked into a beating turned out to be an off-duty cop...

With off-duty drinking buddies, no less!

One middle school student versus six angry, off duty cops...

Didn't take a mathematician to reckon the impractical odds.

And although she did not scare off easy, Nao had enough sense not to press her luck.

Ducking into this particular establishment had been a spur of the moment decision, and it seemed to have paid off. The men were no longer on her tail...Or at, least she hoped they weren't. It was probably for the best that she stay for another hour or two, pass the time until things cooled down.

The bar was at full capacity, which was to be expected. It was a Friday night, after all. Nao glanced around the crowded room and caught herself scanning the sea faces for a hint of darkish blue.

"Stupid, you're not here for that," Nao chuckled. "Besides, it's Friday...She swings by on Sundays, you dope."

With that glum thought, the girl gave in to boredom and resignation.

"Stupid cop," She muttered, drumming her long claw-like fingernails against the laminated wood. "Stupid-idiot-middle-aged-bastard! Go play with people your own age! Cheapskate, son of a-!"

Her subsequent tirade must have gone long into the details. The bar had fallen unnaturally silent, and even the bartender was staring at her. Nao restrained the urge to maul with obvious effort, and everyone else took a hint. Business resumed as Nao glared at the fruits of her labor: a handful of wallets (nothing higher than twenties, much to her dissatisfaction) and a deck of expensive playing cards, no doubt the property of some strip joint. Cops these days...

Still, six hundred dollars was enough to last her the week, and the deck of cards weren't completely useless. They would serve their purpose as a new batch of hate mail greeting cards for the school's beloved Kaichou-sama. Popular word of mouth stated that Shizuru had gone back to training with her Naginata. Nao was just fine with that; she had a new set of claws prepared for their rematch. It seemed no methods were too extreme for the either of them.

But Nao was the kind of girl who lived for the present, not the future. She was not even remotely concerned for whatever tribulations lay ahead. Her current concern was lack of entertainment, and that was a problem easily rectified. What else were playing cards for?

Nao promptly spilled the cards out of the deck and spread them, face down, over the tabletop.

"All right, let's see if memory serves me straight. Ace and...Ace?"   
_  
Flip, flip_. Nao set the cards aside with a smile.

"Heh, still got the touch..."

For the better part of a half hour, the girl killed time matching set after matching set. She was so absorbed into the sixth game that she did not notice the approach of her familiar face.

"I never knew you were into such things, Nao," A strong but feminine voice observed from over her shoulder.

The rather telling icy/hot thrill coursing through her veins was something Nao could never get enough of. She regularly encountered Kuga Natsuki in the halls at school, and once a week they would meet here in the Rorschach Bar, just to get a handle of thigns...But even now, their commonplace encounters left Nao rather agitated (exhilarated?) and in great confusion. It was never easy keeping one's cool around the mysterious biker girl.   
Natsuki called attention to herself without ever meaning to...

And Nao was nowhere near as immune as she liked.

"..."

"'Honeybee Avenue,'" Natsuki read off the pack front. "Are you one of their regulars?"

"...No," Nao managed, stiffly. _Flip, flip_. The redhead frowned. A Queen and a Jack...  
_  
Not_ a matching pair.

"I think they're hiring. Maybe you should give it a go? I'm sure Midori won't mind loaning you an appropriate little number."

"Thankfully, I'm not that desperate to humiliate myself," Retorted Natsuki, with a hint of mirth. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead," Nao replied, gaining some control. Her expression was evenly set, calm and poised, but her breathing sounded a bit irregular to her own ears. "...It's not like I own this place."

"Something come up?"

"Nah," Nao shrugged, "I'm bored, but I'll live. Didn't really expect to find you here."

"My apartment's only a few blocks off. This is like my second house."

As if to prove it, Natsuki slumped into the cushions, stretching back with her arms nestled behind her neck. Such perfect contours...Pale skin contrasting against a waterfall of dark, Aquarian locks...Clear green eyes, intense and piercing as emerald shards...

Nao's card game was all but forgotten.

"Kirei...," She whispered.

"What is?"

"...The nice night," Was the redhead's hasty response.

Natsuki left off staring out the bar windows, turning an inquisitive eye on the feline Sister.

"Well, coming from you, it must be. Why aren't you enjoying yourself out there?"

"I've my reasons," Nao submitted. "Six angry cops are trailing me, and I thought it best to lay low for a bit."

"How wise of you," Natsuki drawled back easily. "Can't say I'm not too surprised, but you came to the right place. Cops don't swing by this way. Only shady individuals and lost souls like myself can stand to be here. Speaking of which, about those cards..."

"Oh? You like what you see?"

Natsuki looked thoroughly cross. The redhead couldn't resist a snigger.

"You're always good for a laugh."

"The cards, Nao," Natsuki prodded impatiently.

"What, these? They're nothing. I took 'em off an off-duty cop."

"I wonder what sort of dimwit goes around carrying cards like that?"

To her amazement, Nao was fast on the uptake.

"Oi, Kuga. Saw that a mile away. Insulting me in my face, are you?"

"It's not an insult if it's true," Natsuki teased with a straight face.

"How cute, didn't know you had a sense of humor," Mocked Nao. "Here's a riddle just for you; how do you keep an idiot waiting?"

"...?"

Nao leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I'll tell you later."

She backed off, satisfied, as Natsuki stared back in confusion.

Minutes fell off the clock, and the bar was just starting to close shop when two and two finally came together.

"I'm not an idiot," Natsuki grumbled, ducking her head.

"_Baka_," Nao chuckled.

Fin


End file.
